Love and Lies
Love and Lies is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season and the 70th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary The doctors of Oceanside clash when an expectant mother and her husband, desperate to have children, come to them in order to harvest the eggs of their unborn, ill-fated baby. Meanwhile, Amelia tries to help a friend who threatens suicide if her tests for Huntington's Disease are positive, and Fife returns to tell Naomi how he feels about her. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x16AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x16PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x16NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x16CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x16CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x16SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x16SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x16VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x16GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP4x16Frank.png|Frank PP4x16Isabelle.png|Isabelle PP4x16Michelle.png|Michelle Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *David Eigenberg as Frank *Amy Pietz as Isabelle *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Michelle Medical Notes Michelle *'Diagnosis:' **Huntington's *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Genetic testing Michelle's mother had died of Huntington's, but she decided not to get the test because she didn't want to know if she had it or not. Amelia encouraged her to get tested because she was already living her life as if she did have it. She agreed to have the test and Pete suggested that she have Michelle talk to Sheldon or Violet because she might learn that she was going to die. Amelia said it wasn't necessary, but while she was drawing the blood, Michelle confessed to Amelia that she was planning to kill herself if the test came back positive. The test came back positive, but Amelia lied to her and said it was negative, not wanting Michelle to kill herself. After speaking with Pete, who scolded her for lying, Amelia told Michelle the truth. She then encouraged Michelle to keep living as long as the good days outnumber the bad. She agreed to euthanize Michelle when the time came. Isabelle *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Charlotte King (urologist) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery Isabelle was pregnant. Her baby had been diagnosed with hypoplastic left heart syndrome in utero. The baby was going to die within a few days of birth, but Isabelle asked Addison to treat the baby's ovaries with hormones to mature the eggs and extract them so she could use them to get pregnant again. After speaking to Isabelle and her husband Frank, Addison agreed to do the surgery, but not until after the baby was born. When Isabelle went into labor, the baby went into distress and Addison had to do a c-section. After she was born, Addison asked what they wanted to name her, but they just asked how soon she could do the surgery. After she forced them to meet her, they ended up just holding her until she died. Frank and Isabelle's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Hypoplastic left heart syndrome *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Frank and Isabelle's baby was born and they decided they didn't want to meet her. They just asked how quickly she could do the surgery to retrieve her eggs. Addison got the baby from the NICU and brought her to her parents, saying that they wanted to be parents and this is their chance. They get to hold her and love her. They ended up holding her while she died. Music "Respirator" - Flo Rida "Leave to See" - Trent Dabbs "The Tide Pulls From the Moon" - William Fitzsimmons Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.97 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x16-1.jpg PP4x16-2.png PP4x16-3.jpg PP4x16-4.jpg PP4x16-5.png PP4x16-6.jpg PP4x16-7.jpg PP4x16-8.jpg PP4x16-9.jpg PP4x16-10.jpg PP4x16-11.jpg PP4x16-12.jpg PP4x16-13.jpg PP4x16-14.jpg PP4x16-15.jpg PP4x16-16.jpg PP4x16-17.jpg PP4x16-18.jpg Behind the Scenes PP4x16BTS1.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes